poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott and Susan encounter Glaxar
This is how Scott and Susan encounter Gallaxhar goes in The Tracy Brothers' Adventures of Monsters Vs. Aliens. gets up Scott: Ow. looks around Scott: What is this place? Susan? finds her nearby Susan Murphy: Scott? Scott: Susan! runs up to her Scott: Susan, are you okay? stands Susan Murphy: I'm fine. Where are we? Scott: We're on some sort of alien spaceship. The same one we were pulled into the night before. a red energy cage surrounds them. Gallaxhar appears Gallaxhar: You must be terrified. You wake up in a strange place, wearing strange clothes, imprisoned by a strange being floating on a strange hovering device. Strange, isn't it? Scott: Hardly. Susan: It's not the first time. Gallaxhar: Wow. You really get around. To the extraction chamber! Scott: What is it you want from Susan? Including me? Gallaxhar: You have stolen what is rightfully mine! Scott: We didn't steal anything from you. Gallaxhar: Your cousin's enormous, grotesque body contains Quantonium, the most powerful substance in the universe. Did you really think you could keep it from me? Susan: That's what this is all about? You destroyed San Francisco, you terrified millions of people... you killed my friend, just to get to me? Galaxar: Silence! Your voice is grating on my ear nubs. It's a shame you won't be around to see what the power of Quantonium can do in the tentacles of someone who knows how to use it! Susan: I know how to use it. Just fine! the forcefield Galaxar: Don't bother. That force field is impenetrab... breaks the forcefield and puts Scott on her shoulder Galaxar: What the flagnard?! breaks herself free and as Gallaxhar flies away she throws a piece at him. The piece hits a door and Scott go over to it as Gallaxhar watches from the other side Gallaxhar: Ha! That should stop your puny... breaks the door and still chases him Gallaxhar: Computer, close door hanger two! does but Susan breaks through Gallaxhar: Close door hanger three! breaks through that too Galaxhar: Door hanger four! breaks through again Galaxhar: Close them all! the door hangers shut but Susan breaks through them all. Gallaxhar goes through a pipe. Susan punches through in an attempt to get at him she flicks him. Gallaxhar tumbles around whilst Susan and Scott burst in through the roof. Susan lands on Gallaxhar's hoverbike, smashing it. Gallaxhar spots the extraction chamber ahead and runs towards it Scott: You won't get far on those stubby tentacles! Susan: Scott on the floor Stay here! chases Gallaxhar towards the extraction device. He pulls a lever which traps her in a glass extraction tube Scott: Susan! smashes the glass with her fists, frightening Gallaxhar Gallaxhar: Computer, begin extraction! tube begins sucking the Quantonium out of Susan, causing her to shrink. Scott watches in horror Scott: Susan, no! grabs Scott with a tentacle and both watch as Susan shrinks back to normal. When Susan wakes up she's back to normal Susan: Scott? Scott: Susan! You're back to normal. Gallaxhar: chuckles Finally. I can rebuild my civilization on a new planet. Any thoughts on where I should set up shop? Your planet, perhaps? Scott: himself from Gallaxhar's tentacle You keep your slimy tentacles off our planet! grabs them both Gallaxhar: If you both wanted to stop me, you should've done it when you're cousin possessed the Quantonium. Now you're both nothing! Susan: There are innocent people down there! Scott: Who didn't do anything! throws them both on the floor Gallaxhar: There were innocent people on my home planet before it was destroyed! Susan: Look. We're sorry that your planet was destroyed. Gallaxhar: Oh, don't be. I'm the one who destroyed it. Confused? After I reveal my tale to you, everything will become crystal clear. Computer, initilize cloning machine. Gallaxhar's computer: Yes, Gallaxhar. ball behind him opens up Gallaxhar: Many zentons ago, when I was but a squidling, I found out that my parents were... closes and opens again Gallaxhar: No child should ever have to endure that! So I went on the road with a giant... closes and opens again Gallaxhar: And soon thereafter was married. Things were going well, until she wanted to... closes and opens again Gallaxhar: And I was all like "No way!" and she was all "Yes way!" and I was like... closes and opens again Gallaxhar: But I've told you too much already! Let the birth of my new planet now called... "Gallaxhar's planet" begin! machines around them begin producing clones of Gallaxhar [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer